wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dauntless
Dauntless was a member of the Brockton Bay Protectorate, with the ability to slowly grant powers to items in his possession. He was frozen in time during a battle with Leviathanhttps://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/03/10/extermination-8-3/ Background Dauntless was present when Shadow Stalker's case was looked over by a special committee. After the committee granted Shadow Stalker a probationary status amongst the Wards, he approached Alan Barnes and asked him about his job. https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/19/interlude-19/ Personality Soon Appearance Dauntless wears a white and gold costume with a golden helmet in a Greek or Spartan style and empowered boots that make it appear his feet are encased by crackling white energy. https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/01/03/tangle-6-7/ Abilities and Powers Dauntless can empower items by infusing them with a little bit of power each day. He wields a spear that looks like it is made out of white lightning, a dinner plate-sized shield surrounded by rings of energy, and boots that look like crackling white energy once put on. Dauntless can imbue objects. He can't consciously control what the imbuement does, but the passenger will generally make it something he can work with and likes, albeit with a tendency to destructive, combat-oriented effects. It also ties into the object itself. A shield is going to have protective effects, boots lean toward mobility, etc. It works with his subconscious in this regard - he won't be surprised when he sees what powers pop up. He feels power moving through him and it wells up over time. Once every 20 to 30 hours he'll hit his peak, and feel distinctly uncomfortable until he can dump the charge into an object, boosting its efficacy for a short time (minutes) then leveling off at a point better than the last. It's sort of an uphill battle to get workable results from the object, as the charge initially makes the objects breaker-like with an emphasis on durability, then starts producing associated powers - by the 20th charge it'll start hitting the ceiling in terms of durability and start giving him raw output in terms of results and boosting the involved powers.. Charging an object is easier (and trends him closer to the 20 hour mark than the 30 hour mark) if he doesn't wait too long between charges, so he has three or four that he maintains and cycles between. It's also easier if he's engaged in field work. Items require the charge that flows through him in order to operate. Someone couldn't pick up his spear and use it. The way items develop, they form a starting point. Maybe after the 20th charge, he can push his power into the spear, and it flashes, goes full breaker, and turns into a semisolid laser, flashing out in either direction. Terrain isn't damaged and struck individuals and metal objects crackle with electricity, like a weak taser hit. After the 400th, he could extend it into a full semienergy object that he could swing through the front half of a building a quarter mile away, wide enough to fill a room, could make it flash to blind everyone that could see it/him, and augment thrusts in melee range with a sort of 'matter if matter would do more damage, energy if energy would do more damage' pseudo-sting effect (though not nearly so universal). In terms of rate of return, you could estimate that had he survived to the Scion fight, he'd have been just under Legend in terms of raw power level. Not as durable as Alexandria, but close. Not as mobile or versatile long ranged as Legend, but pretty damn mobile and still an artillery powerhouse.https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/2464887/ History Dauntless appeared the opposite side of an alley that the Undersiders were hiding in, cutting off their escape route. He used his shield's forcefield to block Grue's darkness before advancing. Tattletale tried to tell Dauntless how Armsmaster hated him before Dauntless tapped the side of his helmet, revealing that he was wearing ear buds and could only hear Armsmaster. He advanced again and his shield touched Regent's hand, shocking him, before Regent made him stumble and fall to the ground. He raised his spear to impede the Undersiders, shooting lightning at them, before Grue brought his feet down on Dauntless' head. He recovered after the Undersiders escaped the alley and then shot Brutus and Angelica. Finding that ineffective, he tried aiming his Arclance at the Undersiders themselves only for Regent to disrupt his aim. Entering the garage, he stopped behind Armsmaster. Dauntless moved to retreat after the Travelers and Circus' arrival, but was blocked by Sundancer. He enclosed himself in his forcefield bubble to deflect Circus' knives before wrapping a second forcefield around a car that Ballistic used his power on. The forcefield gave away and the car dropped a scant foot away from Dauntless. He parried Circus' sledgehammer with his Arclance and then tumbled away from her when she breathed flame, brining up his shield to block the flames. Ballistic launched a car at Dauntless whose shield failed as Dauntless reeled. Dauntless tried to parry Circus with his Arclance, but they sidestepped around him before driving her sledgehammer against his chest. Dauntless was grabbed by Leviathan alongside Alabaster and Jotun before the Endbringer flicked them into the center of a time distortion bubble. He wasn't able to escape before he was frozen in time. He later had his name placed on a memorial to honor those that had fallen. https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/03/27/extermination-8-8/ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males